An Hie Fic
by blackstar9
Summary: A boy is sent to equestria with new found powers. Can he with hold his greed for more or will he fall into chaos. Can't get any more specific with that. My first mlp fic. and my first HiE fic. Rated T for later chapters and might change to M. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I heard helicopters fly by my window as I jolted awake. I tried to stand but quickly fell to ground and hit my head on the carpeted floor "Ow...ugh...I need to vacuum." I stood up and got ready for school, looking in the mirror in the bathroom. I looked just like any other 14 year old. I was tall, smoothed face, light green eyes and black hair going down to my eyebrow. 'Yep same old tycho' I thought and not wasting time put on a white hoodie and black pants with crimson Adidas. Since I had no homework from the night before I started to walk out "Bye mom!" I shouted only to hear a grumble from the couch. 'must be hungover again' I thought as I made my way into the cloudy autumn day. As I crossed the street I felt a strange feeling in my body only to find out that I couldn't move.I heard a honk and turned my head just in time to see the grill of a bus before it all changed to black.

I woke up to a bright light and squinted my eyes. "ugh..." I groaned out, feeling exhausted from just lying there. " Oh good you're up." said a father some voice and a burly man with a long beard walked over to me " How do you feel lad?" The man asked in a deep voice. "LIke crap. Where am I? Who are you?" "Why I am the lord my boy and You are in my chambers." The man said. "Why am I in your chambers then?" I asked. "Because you died and I want to make you feel special." Did he just say that? "I died?" "Yes and it was quick to." "I realized this." I said rather annoyed. "What do you need me for?" I asked only to get a chuckle from him. "I'm going to give you a second chance. Only this time in style. What power and garments do you want?" I spread my eyes in astonishment. He was gonna give me a second chance, with awesome powers. Immediately I thought of James Heller from prototype 2 and snapped my fingers "Could you give my all the abilities and powers from prototype 2?" I asked before he raised his hand and a flash appeared "Done. Now go." He literally made a flicking motion before a fell maybe 10 feet and hit a dirt road. "Ugh...old man." I muttered as I looked down the dirt road. "Well...lets see what I can do." I said and started sprinting down the road, making spider web cracks were my feet hit the ground and making the trees bend from the force that I was running ' This is so awesome' I thought as I raced down the trail, further into the forest.

Authors notes: This is my first mlp fic and my first HiE fic. please review and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I had sprinted for maybe a couple minutes before I heard a loud roar and stopped. I heard the roar again and a shriek of some sort before an eerie silence filled the forest. "I'll probably regret this..." I said as I went to investigate. On the way I saw a lion like animal with bat wings and a scorpion tail. 'I am not gonna fight him' I thought as I crept past the sleeping creature. I soon found a rock face with a cave carved into it. At the entrance to the cave was a puddle of blood that lead into the cave. "Yep I'm gonna regrets this." I said while sighing. I walked back to the forest and grabbed a branch. I then grabbed 2 flint from the rock wall, which had shown bedrock near the ground. After several failed attempts I had finally had gotten the branch to light and walked in, holding the makeshift torch outward so as to not get any excess flames on me. I crept in slowly. 'Damn this place is...wait. I have powers. I should be able to beat anything in here!' I thought and walked not only faster but with my head held higher.

I turned a corner and saw thousands of twinkles. I saw gold and jewels, and right in the middle of it was a dragon. The dragon was only a bit bigger than me, with dark orange scales, a slender tail and bat like wings. On its head was 1 lone horn, an eggshell white stained with a persian red at the top. Around its mouth was dozens of dark red stains. I could smell its breath from here. It smelled of charcoal and sewage. I creeped forward but was caught when I stepped on a golden coin, making a loud crunch as it bit itself into the ground. The scaled creatures eyes fluttered open and it raised its head, wondering what had awoken it. Its head turned until his eyes set on me and he glared. I smiled nervously as he got on all fours and roared. I nearly flew back from the force. "Dude," I said, waving my hand in front of my nose. "Get some freaking breath mints."

He roared again and charged me. I jumped out of the way in the nick of time. His claws hit the ground and made 3 deep cuts. " Maybe I overestimated myself." I said as I ran behind a pile of gold. I flexed my hand and nothing happened. I then remembered probably the most crucial thing. 'I don't know how to use my powers!' I mentally screamed. Sure I could use the speed and strength normally but what about the claws or the hammerfists? 'I'm so screwed.' I thought as the dragon prowled its cave, looking for me. It turned a another pile of gold and saw me. This time it blew flames. The heat threw me back against a treasure chest. I stood up and used my speed to my advantage. I ran around his side and in one fluid motion, slid under him and kicked him up with both legs, sending him straight into the cave ceiling. He stuck there and after I had gotten up and walked to the torch he fell down, back onto his feet. He looked and snarled at me. His eyes glowed for a fraction of a second before his scales shimmered and he turned invisible.

'Well that ain't fair is it?' I thought before I was hit in the side into a pile of treasure. "AHH!" I screamed as I hit the wall and painfully bounced off. I coughed blood and held my side. I saw a shimmer in the corner of my eye and jumped. the ground below me had another set of claw marks in them. I turned back to face where I had hit and saw that there was a stream of sunshine slipping threw. I concentrated. I needed to do this. I felt my arms ripple and my hands felt bigger. I looked down to see my hands were coal black and about as large as the dragons eye. I smiled and struck the ceiling twice where the dragon had hit and sunlight filtered threw, showing him right under me. I jumped straight down off the ceiling and used one fist to hit the center of hit back. I heard and felt a CRACK as I broke his back. As I stood up tentacles crawled out of my arms and attached to the dragons carcass. It was soon absorbed into my body and the pain in my side was gone. I felt energetic as well. My arms started to morph again, first back to normal then to something entirely different. My lower arm became coal black and I felt what my hand would be start to sink into my arm. I felt heat course threw my whole arm then the ground around me cracked. I looked at my new power with interest. It looked as though my arm had become a cannon. I smiled, pointed it at a chest, and a small fireball rocketed out and collided with the chest, sending it flying into the cave wall and breaking it. I suddenly felt light headed and sat down. I made my arms go back to normal and rubbed my forehead. As I sat I tried to remember what had sent me here.

Then I remembered. 'I couldn't move...That was how I died' I thought. 'Who could do such a thing except...' My thoughts trailed off as I became filled with rage. "OLD MAN!" I screamed, the cave shaking violently. Out of a pile of gold a crown studded in sapphires and emeralds rolled to my feet. I picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't half bad and the jewels on it made it worth it. I placed it on my head. It was a bit bigger but rested when tilted. I took it off and spun the headpiece on the tip of my finger. "One day I will wear this. One day I'll be king. And that old man is gonna pay." I said with venom in my voice. " Now...lets train." I said as I stood up and started. I was going to make that old man pay, even if I had to die a second time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey people.

I just wanna say sorry that I haven't been writing.

I had a huge case of writers block and a lot of school.

Also please take into account that if I don't get some reviews Don't expect a new chapter right away.

Please as well forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors.

I will also be trying out a new kind of typing skill.

Please tell me if I should return to the old one or stay like this.

Thank you. Now on with the story!

I awoke and yawned, stretching out across the makeshift bed that was a pile of gold.

I sat up and cracked my back, groaning slightly.

'Still don't see how a dragon could sleep on that.' I thought as I looked at a small sharp ruby near the center of the pile that was causing most of the discomfort of the night.

"Stupid little..." I trailed off, standing up and cracking my neck.

I was gonna leave and I needed to take this cache of riches with me somehow.

And I already knew how to do it.

Since my training a week ago I had learned that I may be better than Heller.

Since absorbing the dragon I had not only gotten the blaze cannons (as I liked to call them) but many more different abilities.

Through some testing I learned that all of the original abilities are upgraded max.

As well for some reason I have Muscle Mass as a choice of bio weapon along with weapons that weren't even available in the game.

The only one I've been able to use so far are the Daggers from the scientist guy.

I was given the same power as the dragon, to turn invisible, though instead of being spotted in sunlight it has a time limit, which I estimated at 2 minutes or so.

I had gained an ability I call weapon split.

I could fuse 2 different weapons and make them one.

Whip Hammer Fists and Tendril Claws were a whole new experience.

I stood in the center of the room where yesterday I had tried my first Devastator.

The initial idea had worked: destroy the room.

What I didn't expect to happen was that the tentacles from the Devastator would pull back all the gold and jewels it had struck with the attack and pull them into me, having me absorb them.

I had experimented and found out that not only could I pull it in or out of my body at will but that I seemed to have no limit to the amount I could carry.

As an added bonus when ever I went armored mode the armor had turned from the charcoal black it was when I first used it to a shiny dark gold.

I raised my hand to about face height and concentrated.

Tentacles started to move out of my hand and arm and snatch up armfuls of gold before pulling them back to my arm and absorbing them into my body.

After about 97 percent had been taken in I looked threw the rest, finding the crown that I had used to swear my vow of vendetta before I set it aside for something that had caught my eye.

I held in my hand a ruby the size of my palm, carved like a heart, giving off a warm heat and had the color of a burning fire.

'This thing could be worth a fortune! Definitely have to take it with.' I thought before I brought it to my chest and absorbed it.

Immediately my tentacles started to go haywire, curling out then into my body several times.

I held my head in pain. I opened my eyes and saw a rainbow flash before all the pain stopped and I put my hands on the cold cave surface,panting and sweating.

I heard a small crunch behind me and I turned.

I looked up and saw...me?!

I saw myself standing there, except he had a look of hatred on his face, which showed no mouth and white pearls for eyes.

Above where his heart should have been was the ruby I had just absorbed.

He turned and ran, as I took a moment to get out of shock before giving chase.

"HEY STOP." I shouted, but by the time I had made it to the entrance I couldn't tell where he had gone.

I sighed and went back inside and continued to absorb what was left of the riches before the only thing left was the crown.

I picked it up and put it tilted on my head before it was absorbed into my cranium.

I started to head out, walking threw the forest when I heard a loud crunch.

I stopped and sent out a Hunter Pulse, searching out for the being.

I saw a group of about 3 of those lion things enjoying a fresh meal.

I turned around and looked about 15 yards away was a humanoid figure, with the exception that it had overly sized fists.

It sprinted at me and punched me in the chest, sending me flying threw several trees.

I got up and prepared to fight back when it knees me in the stomach and uppercuts me, sending me flying threw the air and into a clearing.

I soon notice that the clearing was the end of the forest.

I looked up dazed to see a town in the distance.

I got up groggily and thought fast to myself.

'I will most likely die if I try to take that guy one on one. But if I go to the town it might follow and hurt somebody.'

The answer was quickly thought of. 'I'll go for town. I might be able to sneak up on him.' I heard a tree fall and I turned on my heel, seeing him out of the forest as well.

This one was just like the one that had ran but with one clear exception, there was no ruby.

He pulled out the blade but before he could use it I sent tendrils at him, ensnaring him in between 2 trees before turning again and running towards the town.

I looked back as I jumped a small stream and saw that he was half way threw freeing himself. I ran faster, eager to get away.

Authors note: thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Remember, more reviews= more chapters. next chapter, PONIES AND FIGHTING


End file.
